Guess whos comming to halloween
by RinHikari
Summary: Its halloween and something happens to your ps1 and the chaacters of ff8 are suddenly in your would ,perfect except one thing your friend hates them...this is going to be a long halloween.....


Guess Whos Comming To Halloween  
  
disclamer:i do not own ff8 or any off its characters they belong to squaresoft and there respective companys.I also dont own my friends,but i do however own me!  
  
\thoughts\  
  
my p.o.v:  
  
It was halloween and i had just paused ff8 to get on my costume.(i was being Rinoa)  
  
I notised that i as i was getting dressed that there was a bit of a storm brewing.When i was dressed a played abit more ff8 for 5 minutes until my friend Eleanor knocked so i paused it again and when to open the door.Iheard a clap of thunder and and a flash of lightning that seemed to strike ever so close to my house.This is when Eleanor asked me if it was safe to go out tonight.I replyed wit ha simple yes and then said  
  
"come look at my ff8 party i have all there stats realy high ,not that you'd care though"  
  
When i re-entered my room i saw that the pictures that represent your party had dissapered and thats when we got the shock of our lives...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We saw Squall leonhart and friends standing in front of us ,behind him with him brandishing his gunblade.Rinoa was the first to speak  
  
"who are you?, where are we and why do you look like me?"  
  
"its ok,calm down put down the gunblade..."  
  
before i had chance to finish that sentence Eleanor said "pshh gunblade wow thats SUCH an original name for a knife on the trigger of a gun."It was at that moment Squall lunged forward and sliced Eleanor or her arm ,but thankfully he didnt cut it off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!"i screamed.  
  
"she insulted my gunblade" Squall said calmly. I then said rather panicked that we need to get her to a hospital.Zell then piped up and laughed whilst saying "no need" and then he cast cura on Eleanor and she was good as new.  
  
Then calming down from my hysterical fit i said/shouted "why the hell did that work?!"  
  
\cool the ff8 magic works in our world that mean i can pull some major pranks and payback,heheheh\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the hour or so that followed i have no idea how but I managed to talk them all into coming along with us and Eleanor managed to make an enemy of all of the characters from her constant anoying them by saying that there game is crap and they were poorly designed.  
  
So we set off but not before i had to pry 2 of the characters apart from each other cause it was making Eleanor feel sick,The story was that there all in costume and there all from the small town of Centra in the Austrialian outback.One of my old friends was dressed up as a mummy in bandages and he stole my silly string and sprayed it all in my hair! so i made seifer /with persuasion/ take revenge on him.He got some eggs and threw them at him,it was realy funny.Then they started asking why that if they come from Austrialia then why dont they have an Austrialian accents?  
  
" ummm,err...they moved here from Austrialia a few weekas ago and have upicked up our accents and you havent seen them around much because they've benn...getting the stuff unpacked/yeah,that sounds about right/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So when we went home later we each had big bags of candy and Selphie ate all her candy inone sitting and went even more hyper that usual!,zell kept throwing the contents of my fridge freezer on the floor looking for hots dogs since he refused to belive me that there were none in the house.Also some of my clothes got shreded by Squall and Seifer trying to fight all the time.Many of my books also got torched by Rinoa trying to see if her sorceresss powers still worked here,by some mircle my computer wasnt destroyed.It was getting into the wee small hours of the morining before i got everyone under control./mental note to self: buy hotdogs and tranqulizers/.It was hard to fit everyone into my tiny bedroom but i managed,i was on the bottom bunk,Selphie,Zell and Seifer were on the top bunk,Rinoa and Squall were on the floor and Irvine was standing in a corner asleep standing up.I couldnt get to sleep though cause Seifer kept calling Zell a "chickenwuss" and Zell kept trying to hit him with pillows.But eventuly morning came and i went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This fic is a gift for my friend Eleanor.id like to think her and librarygirl/messanger Selphie for her help.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Dont forget to review!! 


End file.
